The Things Life Throws Our Way
by The.One.They.Warned.You.About
Summary: Charlie Buckton was living the simple life. Hot boyfriend, good job, loving family. Until suddenly Brax introduces a new girl in his life, who causes quite a stir...


**UNAMED STORY**

Charlie sat in her usual desk at the police station. The desk was cluttered with old and new paperwork waiting to be read, the same old phone was ringing in the reception. Life was dull for the Senior Constable of Summer Bay. 

Sighing, Charlie hung her head in her hands. Her feet ached and she was glad that her shift was soon to finish. Suddenly she felt a vibrating in her pocket. Pulling out her phone she smiled as the name "Brax" flashed on her screen.  
>"What do I owe this pleasure?" she smiled into the phone.<p>

"I was wandering if you wanted to meet up for lunch actually. I've..um..got to tell you something."  
>"Oh ok. I'll be off in about half an hour. Meet up at the dinner in say an hour?"<br>"Perfect. Hey why don't you bring Ruby as well. I'll get Casey and Heath to tag along as well."  
>"Yeah alright. See you then"<p>

"Bye Charlie" Brax hung up on Charlie. She was unsure about this whole situation and feared that they weren't just meeting up for a nice catch up lunch.

*********

Charlie had previously spoken to Ruby about lunch and she was eager to spend as much time with Casey and Charlie as possible. She figured the more time they spent together the more chance that Charlie will give Casey a break and they can get along.

"You ready to go Rubes?" Charlie asked the younger Buckton as they both got ready to go out to lunch.

"Yeah kind of. Which do you think Casey will prefer? I cant decide between this dress or maybe this shirt if I pair them up with my jeans."  
>Charlie just stared at her daughter and laughed.<p>

"This is TOTALLY not helping me Charlie."  
>"Ah the days where I remember trying to impress people. You pick what's comfortable, and if he actually loves you he will like anything you wear." Charlie kissed her cheek and began to make her way out to the car, shortly followed by Ruby who had followed Charlie's advice.<p>

The drive to the diner was unusually quiet and this hadn't gone past Ruby.  
>"Charlie, are you alright?" She asked.<p>

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"You just seem awfully quiet."  
>"I just have this feeling that something huge is about to happen you know?"<p>

"Well what exactly did Brax say to you earlier?"  
>"He just said that he wanted to tell me something, and bring you along as well."<br>"Ok so it obviously has to involve both of us so it cant be the world ending or anything huge. So just relax" Ruby smiled at Charlie which relaxed her. She cut the engine, took a deep breath in and walked out with her daughter to the lunch that she was not looking forward to.

When they both walked into the diner they both instantly saw a new figure sitting between the two youngest Braxton brothers. Brax saw the uneasy look upon Ruby and Charlie and excused himself form the table to introduce the unknown girl.

"Who is that Brax?" Charlie asked. "Are you breaking up with me?"  
>"No. Charlie. Listen." He replied trying to settle her down.<p>

"I'm going to go and see Casey." Ruby eagerly left the awkward conversation between the two.

"Care to explain?" Charlie looked at Brax feeling hurt.

"Charlie you know I would never cheat on you. That's Leisha. My daughter. Her mum left us when she was about 14. And i've never told you about her because she has had trouble with the law. And I just thought you wouldn't like her if you found out thats all."  
>"You're damn right I don't!"<br>"Charlie please try to get along. It will mean a lot to me. Please just try." He reached out to hold her hands. Charlie pondered for a second then realized how hard it was for her with dealing with Ruby, a wave of sorrow hit her hard, and she felt bad for not giving Brax the chance to explain.

" Ok. I will." Charlie flashed her best smiled and Brax was flooded with relief. Now that both the women he loved were in his life, he was certain things were going to get better. They both walked hand in hand across to the table where the others were sitting, the contact sent electricity serging through charlie's body and she wondered if it will ever fade, she never wanted it to fade.

"Leisha, this is my girlfriend, Charlie. Charlie, this is my daughter Leisha."

Charlie reached out her hand expecting it to be shaken, instead,

Leisha gave Charlie an uncomfortable look and just said 'sup'.

"Um. Not much." Charlie looked over at Brax and gave him a nervous glance. He simply smiled which gave Charlie the courage to pursue this conversation "So why are you in Summer Bay?


End file.
